The Tigresses
by Arvendell
Summary: In comparison to a tigress, who fits and who doesn't? Usual pairs
1. Tigress 1

A/N: This idea came into my mind when I was writing the last part of the _Little by Little_. If you had read that one, Yumi's word there was supposed to be 'tigress' instead of 'wild', but since I thought about using it as a title, I replaced it.

So here's tigress one :)

My 7th story!

**Read at your own risk!**

And yeah, I own the characters. In my dreams! :)

* * *

"**The Tigresses"**

_---Arvendell---_

**Tigress 1**

* * *

Nijou Noriko smiled to herself as she watched from the corner of her eyes the current roses having an almost heated discussion. Well, she wasn't smiling because the three were having an exchange of words like that, but because by just looking at them, you could tell each other's personality.

Rosa Chinensis Fukuzawa Yumi was the approachable and easily likable and excitable person.

Rosa Foetida Shimazu Yoshino was the scary, hotheaded stubborn one.

And her Onee-sama, Rosa Gigantea Toudou Shimako, was the mellowed, levelheaded one who kept the other two in balance whenever there was clashed of personalities.

Not that Rosa Chinensis and Rosa Foetida would end up fighting anyway.

"Please calm down, Rosa Foetida. We should listen to what Rosa Chinensis has to say," Shimako told her annoyed friend.

"But Rosa Gigantea, I think we should try another kind of play instead of doing the same all over again. It's true that audience likes Cinderella very much. But we have done that twice in a row. I think we should try different things," Yoshino objected.

"Rosa Foetida, I don't have any objections about trying to do new things. In fact, I like the idea of doing a new one. But a horror play might scare the audience away," Yumi explained.

"Yumi-san, the only one who would be scared with a horror play is you," Yoshino shot back, forgetting all about formalities and instead going on to more intimate way of addressing friends.

"Yoshino-san that's…" Yumi started but Shimako stopped her from going further.

"Why don't we talk about this calmly? We will do as Rosa Foetida suggested. We will do a new play this year for the cultural festival."

Yoshino smiled in triumph while Yumi started again to protest.

"However, we will not do a horror play, but chose something that is mild. I agree with Rosa Chinensis. We will do a different show this time so we should take it in moderation and not shock the audience," Shimako continued.

Yumi smiled at this while Yoshino huffed in irritation. The two eyed each other for a while, before they broke into laughter. Once again, everything ended well, thanks to her Onee-sama.

Later on, Noriko and her Onee-sama were quietly making their way to the gates.

"I'm glad that one of the Roses is someone like you, Shimako-san," Noriko said after a moment.

Shimako was surprised a moment, before a gentle smile spread on her lips as she said, "Yumi-san and Yoshino-san are great, too. They may disagree about a lot of things because of their opposite personalities but without them, the Yamayurikai wouldn't be doing well right now."

"I know that. But without someone who acts as arbiter between the two, things would be tougher. You're really great, Shimako-san, that's why I love you a lot."

Noriko paled at her sudden declaration. She felt her whole body going cold, and her palms started to sweat.

Shimako stopped in her tracks and looked at her, before she said something that shocked Noriko.

"I love you, too, Noriko."

Wide-eyed, Noriko stared at the western-doll like beauty beside her.

"Y-you do?" She stammered.

Shimako's cheeks colored.

"Yes. But I never thought that you…"

Shimako didn't finish her sentence as Noriko hugged her tight.

"Oh Shimako-san."

Shimako hugged Noriko back as her eyes mellowed.

"I'm so happy, Shimako-san."

"Me, too, Noriko, me too."

---o---

If anyone were watching Shimako and Noriko, they would never be able to tell that they were very close, very intimate with each other. As it was, they were known for being always cool and collected soeurs so the others couldn't guess that something was going on between the two.

Well, maybe except for two persons, Yumi and Yoshino. But if they suspected something, they weren't saying anything.

"Shimako-san, do you think Yumi-sama and Yoshino-sama know?" Noriko asked one Saturday afternoon while she was at her Onee-sama's house. They were having a nice chat at the garden.

"Yes," Shimako said after a moment.

Noriko's eyes went wide.

"How did…"

"Because they are our friends. They know us. Are you worried?"

"Are you?" Noriko asked back.

"I'm not. They are our friends, after all."

"I'm not worried, too. I'm happy to be with you, Shimako-san."

They stayed quiet for some time before slowly, Shimako's hand landed on top of Noriko's. Noriko remained quiet, but her hand moved and interlaced her fingers with Shimako's and for some time, they watched the sunset and remained at their seats as night slowly crept in.

"I think we should go inside," Shimako said as she stood up.

Without letting go of each other's hands, they went inside the house.

"Do you want to come in my room?" Shimako asked once they were inside.

Noriko nodded, unable to find her voice as she felt something stir inside her, a familiar stirring that she felt whenever she was with Shimako or whenever she thought about her.

They made their way to Shimako's old-fashioned yet beautiful room in silence. Once inside, they both stopped on their tracks, not knowing what to do.

"Shimako-san…"

"Noriko…"

They whispered each other's name, and suddenly, both felt warm all over. Noriko turned to face Shimako and then reached for the latter's cheeks. Shimako closed her eyes in response.

Heart beating fast, Noriko stared at the serene features of the one she loved in life. Driven by some unknown force, she leaned up and gently touched her lips to the inviting lips in front of her. She felt a shot of electricity inside her at the touched of her lips on those soft lips. However, she pulled when she felt Shimako gasped in surprise.

"No," Shimako whispered as she felt Noriko moved away. She held the latter's shoulders to keep her from moving.

"Noriko…"

Noriko stared at her feet, unable to decide what she should do.

How foolish.

Someone like her, who always knew what she wanted, was acting like this in front of her beloved, of all the people. She only looked up when Shimako's delicate fingers touched her chin, urging her to look up. She gasped softly as she saw nothing but love in the eyes of the person in front of her.

"Shimako-san…" Noriko started, but suddenly she realized that she didn't need to ask anything. It was all written in Shimako's normally placid face. She closed her eyes as once again their lips met in a tender kiss.

Shimako kissed Noriko gently. They kissed for some time, sweet, gentle kisses accompanied by little touched here and there.

Days after, Noriko's memory was still as clear as if it only happened yesterday. She would never ever forget that night. Shimako was the gentlest person she had ever known. If she would be asked to compare Shimako to an animal, she would never ever compare her to a tigress, because Shimako was just too gentle through and through.

* * *

A/N: Another pair next time :)

_15 February 2008_


	2. Tigress 2

A/N: This chapter/story didn't actually happen after the first. It can stand alone :)

And I've noticed that I sometimes use present tense to words that were supposed to be in past tense. It's kinda hard to check grammars right after I wrote because as in most cases, my eyes tend to missed them coz in my mind, it's okay already. And then few days later as I was browsing the stories, that was only the time that I could see my mistakes. So, sorry about that and for the future mistakes :) unless someone there would serve as my editor then you can put some of the blame on the editor haha kidding :)

**

* * *

**

**Tigress 2**

* * *

Shimazu Yoshino opened her eyes when she suddenly felt cold. As she blinked her hazy eyes, she realized that her cousin's, Hasekura Rei's, arms around her had loosened. She didn't like the feeling so she reached for Rei's hands and put it tightly around her. However, the movement woke the owner of the hand.

"Yoshino," Rei said sleepily.

Yoshino, not feeling repentant at all for disturbing Rei's peaceful sleep, smiled and snuggled closer.

"I love you, Rei-chan," she whispered.

Yoshino felt rather than see a smile broke in Rei's gentle features.

"I love you, too, Yoshino."

"Are you happy, then?"

"Of course I am. What kind of question is that?"

Yoshino giggled, then moved away a little and reached up and kissed Rei's chin. She was about to snuggle back but Rei's hand prevented her. She smiled because she understood the meaning behind that action. Like a snake slithering, she slid up until their faces were on the same level and without much ado, she kissed Rei's waiting lips. They shared tender kisses for some time and unconsciously, her hands slowly made their way from Rei's shoulders to her small waist and rested there for a while.

"Yoshino…" Rei whispered.

It was a breathless whisper that made Yoshino felt warm all over. She moaned and kissed Rei hungrily as her hands made their way up to the latter's flat stomach and higher, resting at the soft swells. She felt Rei moaned in her throat. Encouraged, she gently squeezed, and was rewarded by another moan. Excited, she lowered herself and suckled one hardened bud in front of her.

"Wait…" Rei said breathlessly.

Yoshino stopped and stared at Rei. Through the faint light of the moonlight, she could see the latter's flushed face, mirroring her own. Her eyes went wide when Rei reached for the buttons of her own pajama top almost impatiently. She did her share by helping Rei. Once the cloth was discarded, she had an unobstructed view of the latter's front.

She giggled when Rei pulled her head down, but her giggles stopped as she licked and kissed the inviting twin buds. Rei's moans increased with each act. She played there for a while, before deciding to move downwards. And when she reached for the latter's pajama bottom, Rei made it easy for her to discard the remaining pieces of clothing by raising herself a little.

Yoshino stopped moving as she gazed at the beautiful unclothed woman under her. Who would have thought that such boyish looking woman had a figure to die for? It was perfectly hidden by the handsome boyish look and the Lillian Girls Academy's uniform. However, now, everything was bared for her eyes to feast upon.

Heart beating fast, she kissed one smooth leg, and then the other, and after some time, she moved a little upwards and hurriedly kissed the single peak. She kissed it like a wild girl that she was. She kissed, licked and nibbled, delighted by the sound of Rei's moans and the way she kept on saying her name as if a litany. It was music to her eager ears.

"Ooh there…not that…yes…that's it…ooh please…"

Yoshino couldn't almost believe it as Rei writhed beneath her, begging her to kiss here and there, to touch here and there.

It was amazing.

And when Rei reached her climax, she screamed her name. Delightedly shocked and worried, she covered Rei's mouth to muffle her screams. Otherwise, they wouldl wake the whole house.

They hadn't recovered their breath yet when hurried steps was heard coming closer to Yoshino's room, followed by her mother's worried voice.

"Yoshino-chan, is everything alright there? Did someone scream?"

Yoshino giggled. Trying to hide her mirth, she cleared her throat and tried to speak in her normal voice.

"We're fine here, Mom. I think Rei-chan had just a dream…a very wet dream," she added the last four words in a whisper. She had the satisfaction to see Rei's flushed face to flush even more.

Later that day, at the school, both Yoshino and Rei acted like nothing happened, although a blush and a happy smile would always spread in Yoshino's and Rei's face. And at the Rose Mansion, they would steal a glance on each other from time to time, and would quickly look away whenever their eyes met.

"Rei, are you alright?" Sachiko asked, bewildered at Rei's behavior. The latter couldn't seem to stop from blushing.

"O-of course I am. Really, Sachiko," Rei lied and cursed herself for almost giving herself away.

Sachiko continued to gaze with puzzlement at the now uncomfortable Rei.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure. More importantly, we have to decide how we are going to help the Hanadera Student Council on their festival."

At those words, Sachiko's features turn cloudy and her attention shifted away from Rei. The latter let out a relieved sigh.

After the council meeting, the others quickly left, saying they had things to do at their houses, and so, Rei and Yoshino were the last to leave. On their way to the gate, they saw other students going home too, students that just came from their respective club's activities.

As they passed some group of students who giggled when Rei greeted them, or talked to some who worked up the courage, Yoshino couldn't help but felt annoyed and amused at the same time.

She was annoyed by all those fan girls going gaga over Rei, giggling and almost flirting like that, and Rei was just too nice on them, thus, encouraging them to act like that. But of course, despite her annoyance of the students and Rei's actions, she knew that those would not and could never become close to Rei as she was.

And the reason for her amusement?

It was also Rei and the students.

How would those fan girls react if they found out what Rei was like in bed?

She almost giggled at the thought.

Of course they would never ever know that Rei was a tamed mouse outside but a tigress inside.

* * *

A/N: You know, it's kinda hard for me to do a bed scene for these two because of Sachiko and Yumi. I almost changed the names into theirs by mistake as I was writing (too much of being Sachiko and Yumi fan :)

Yoshino is really the tigress one, but I want it to be referred to Rei in this story, even if I can hardly imagine a wild Rei. For the sake of this story, I had to make her like that

So, have you noticed the pattern already? :)

_---Arvendell---_

_22 February 2008_


	3. Tigress 3

A/N: I dedicate this chapter to those who reviewed the first two, namely: _spikesagitta, Nathan5th, kuma-bear, kurakami, Syaoran Li Chow, cressey, momoiiey,_ and _clarec97_. Thanks guys!

And if we have a non-tigress and a half-tigress, then we should also have a pure tigress :)

**

* * *

**

Tigress 3

* * *

Fukuzawa Yumi shut her eyes tightly, her heart beating wildly as she waited for the wrath to come.

Why did it have to end this way?

Was it not just this morning that everything was going quite smoothly?

She even greeted me with a happy smile.

Why did it turn out this way?

Yumi half-opened her eyes when she heard the familiar mischievous laughter of none other than Satou Sei.

'This is your entire fault!' Yumi wanted to scream at the laughing blonde. But she was at her wits end at the moment, so she did not.

"You dare to laugh like that!" Came the angry voice. Yumi flinched with fear.

"Because it is funny," Sei replied, still laughing.

Ogasawara Sachiko was fuming mad.

Why?

Because just a minute ago, she arrived at the Rose Mansion to see Sei hugging Yumi.

Not only that.

Didn't Sei also hug Yumi yesterday?

And the day before yesterday?

She was always doing that. Despite her warnings, the blonde didn't listen. She never did. She was always like that, being so familiar with Yumi when Yumi was her petite soeur. And to top all of her anger, she came in time to see Sei trying to kiss a struggling Yumi.

And she really did kiss her on the cheek.

And so Sachiko lost it and just now, raised her voice like no one had ever heard before. Mizuno Youko and Torii Eriko, who were inside the council room with Sei and Yumi before Sachiko came were stunned at the ferocity of Sachiko's anger. Hasekura Rei, Shimazu Yoshino, and Toudou Shimako stood frozen at the open door of the room.

Of course the people at the Rose Mansion were used to Sachiko always having a shouting match to anyone whenever something didn't happen according to her liking, according to her sense of belief and upbringing. However, ever since Yumi became her petite soeur, the others noticed that she was smiling a lot now, slower to anger, and even if she still got mad a lot, the interval of her getting angry was longer now compared before. In fact, the things that could make her angry were also greatly reduced. Despite the decreased reasons for her to get mad, there was one thing, or rather one person, which could really make Sachiko mad. In fact, the only reason for Sachiko's anger since then.

It was in the name of Fukuzawa Yumi, her petite soeur.

Sachiko didn't like anyone getting so familiar with Yumi. No one had that right except her.

And who gave her, Sachiko, that right?

Of course none other than herself.

And Yumi, too.

When Yumi became her petite soeur, she gave her the right to interfere to things she believed would negatively or positively affect her beloved petite soeur.

Yes.

Her beloved.

But the poor girl didn't have any clue at all. She was looking rather scared at Sachiko who was now standing in front of her, shielding her from Sei's teasing.

"Don't you dare, ever, do that to Yumi again!"

With those words, Sachiko turned to Yumi and held the younger girl's hand and led her outside the Rose Mansion.

Yumi followed Sachiko meekly. She was almost trembling with fear.

Would Sachiko shout at her, too?

Was Sachiko mad at her?

Yumi didn't know. And she dared not open her mouth to ask.

Sachiko led Yumi right into the greenhouse. When Sachiko turned to face her, Yumi stared at the ground, afraid to see angry blue eyes staring at her.

"Yumi."

The voice was soft, gentle. It took away a bit of Yumi's fear. Gingerly, she raised her head a little, just enough to peek at Sachiko. What she saw, was not an angry face but a smiling face. Bewildered, she stared at Sachiko, unable to say anything. How did Sachiko manage to transform from an erupting volcano just a minute ago, to a calm, beautiful sea, Yumi couldn't understand.

"Yumi, I'm sorry if I yelled earlier," Sachiko apologized.

Yumi blinked. Sachiko was apologizing? To her? Say something! She urged herself.

"It's nothing, Onee-sama. You just scared me a little."

"A little? I wonder. You looked so scared back then. I'm really sorry, Yumi. I just…I'm…"

Yumi frowned as Sachiko seemed to grope the words she wanted to say. The Sachiko she knew didn't stammer. She always knew what she wanted, what she needed, what she had to say.

"Yumi, there's something I want to tell you. I've wanted to tell you for so long but I…I'm scared to ask you," Sachiko said meekly, and Yumi saw fear crossed the beautiful blue eyes. What was Sachiko scared of to ask her? Boldly, she intertwined her fingers with Sachiko's.

"Onee-sama, you can ask me anything and I won't get mad at you, I promise."

Sachiko met Yumi's gazed uncertainly, and, seeing the truthfulness of Yumi's words, she relaxed a bit.

"Yumi, this may sound crazy to you, but I just can't go on without telling you how I feel."

Suddenly, Yumi's heart started to beat faster. What did Sachiko want to tell her? It wasn't something like breaking their bond, right?

'Of course not, stupid Yumi! I don't think your Onee-sama would be looking like that if she would be breaking your bond. Surely she would be looking like what she did earlier.'

"Yumi, are you listening to me?"

"Huh?"

Yumi blinked. Her thoughts must have drifted off because she didn't notice Sachiko getting closer to her.

"Yes, Onee-sama. What is it?"

Sachiko took a deep breath.

"Yumi, I'm in love with you. I have been for some time. I didn't know when or how it happened, I just found out that I am," Sachiko said in quivering voice.

Yumi was dumbfounded. She swayed a little at the revelation. Sachiko in love with her? Impossible!

"Yumi, please say something. Tell me if you hate me, yell at me, just say something," Sachiko almost begged when Yumi remained quiet for a few minutes.

"Why would I do that?" Suddenly, Yumi found her voice.

"Yumi, what do you mean by that?" Sachiko asked uncertainly.

"Certainly I wanted to yell, Onee-sama," Yumi started.

Sachiko closed her eyes tightly as pain she had never known stabbed her heart. Tears stung her eyes. Now she had done it. She shouldn't have told Yumi how she felt.

Yumi almost panicked at seeing the pain in Sachiko's face. She grasped Sachiko's hand tightly.

"Onee-sama, I wanted to yell with happiness because I'm in love with you, too."

Sachiko's eyes snapped open. Unbelieving blue eyes stared at loving brown eyes.

"Oh Yumi, I love you so much," Sachiko said when she saw the truth in Yumi's words. She pulled Yumi in a hug.

Yumi, in turn, buried her head on Sachiko's chest as she hugged her back.

"I love you, too, Onee-sama. You just don't know how much," Yumi said emotionally. She really wanted to shout with joy. The person she loved loved her back. Unbelievable! She raised her head and gently touched Sachiko's cheek, wanting to make sure that it wasn't just a dream. And when Sachiko put her hand on top of hers, she smiled, before she reached for Sachiko's jaw and kissed it gently. Sachiko's hold on her tightened as she lowered herself to her. She met Sachiko halfway and their lips met in a gentle kiss. Gentle, short kiss that became gentle, short kisses, and then became long, tender kisses.

"Yumi, please stay with me tonight," Sachiko said in between moans.

"Yes I will, Onee-sama."

They shared a few more kisses before they decided to go back to the Rose Mansion to get their things. The others were already gone.

"Onee-sama, Sei-sama is just…" Yumi stopped when she saw a dangerous look crossed Sachiko's eyes.

"Sei-sama. I'm not done with her yet," Sachiko said sternly.

Yumi was glad that such anger wasn't directed to her. It was just so scary.

---o---

Yumi just stood at the foot of the magnificent bed as she watched Sachiko gracefully lay in bed. Once settled, Sachiko stared at her with warm, gentle eyes, as if telling her to come to her. Slowly, she climbed the bed nervously. Once settled, she just lay in bed, unmoving. She didn't know what to do. She was startled when Sachiko reached for her.

"Yumi."

Sachiko's soft voice sounded like a caress and Yumi felt warm inside. Gingerly, she turned and met Sachiko's eyes. They stared at each other for some time, as if memorizing every lines of each other's face. Yumi marveled at how perfectly beautiful Sachiko was. She gazed at Sachiko's gracefully arched eyebrows, the arresting blue eyes framed by long dark lashes, the perfectly shaped nose, and the full red lips. If only she could stare at such lovely face forever. She blushed at the thought. Nevertheless, she didn't look away.

Sachiko watched as Yumi's smooth cheeks slowly colored. Oh how she loved the way those cheeks turn into different shades of red depending on Yumi's emotions. And Yumi's soft loving eyes, she thought she could drown herself staring at them. And her slightly parted red lips were making her heart beat quicker. Mesmerized, she gently traced those kissable lips with her finger.

Yumi sucked in her breath as she felt the feather light caresses on her lips. Unconsciously, she opened her lips to let Sachiko's delicate finger in and shyly touched it with her tongue.

It was Sachiko's turn to suck her breath. She closed her eyes as she enjoyed the warm caresses on her finger. Suddenly, she had an overwhelming desire to feel those warm caresses on her lips.

Yumi closed her eyes as she met Sachiko's lips and their breathing joined. It was one kiss that led to another. And another, until they became mindless of everything but the feel of each other's soft lips. And the soft kisses were replaced with hungry ones.

"Oh Yumi, I want to taste you, all of you," was Sachiko's words as she kissed Yumi senseless. She kissed Yumi like there was no tomorrow, letting go all of the pent up longing that she had been holding in for so long.

Yumi didn't know what to do as she felt Sachiko's hands all over her. She couldn't utter anything but sweet ohs and her love's name. And she couldn't do anything but writhe beneath Sachiko as the latter left no part of her body unloved.

Sachiko kissed Yumi all over, her shoulders, the palm of her hands, her face, her stomach, her legs, everything. She wanted Yumi to forever remember their first time together.

When Yumi's eyes met Sachiko's, she shivered. Those blue eyes were smoldering, not with anger but with passion. And she was stunned, stunned with Sachiko. She didn't expect a love making like this from her. One thing she was sure now. Sachiko was scary outside and inside her room.

A tigress through and through.

And as Yumi shuddered at the intensity of her climax and screamed Sachiko's name for the world to hear, she thought to herself, she never minded at all. A tigress Sachiko was incredible.

_

* * *

_

---Wakas---

* * *

A/N: I've read that a tiger/tigress is territorial but in this story, it isn't area that is the territory but rather it's Yumi :)

Again, I want to thank you guys who will drop some comments, and those who have always been doing so :)

My next fanfic would be about the pair who didn't appear in this one.

Have a nice day!

_---Arvendell---_

_24 February 2008_


End file.
